User talk:Weas-El
Main page Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hi LexiLexi, thanks for your support. There are no movies coming, as far as I know, but the fourth book Inheritance will come out in November. :What exactly do you have in mind? --Weas-El ✉ 22:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not going to touch the skin, but I was thinking of sprucing up the main page with a slider, news and blogs, just making the main page look prettier, and fixing dead end/orphan pages. LexiLexi 22:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, the main page is far from perfect imho. --Weas-El ✉ 22:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Spirits Possibly some new stuff here.--Wyvern Rex. 10:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Weas-El ✉ 11:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hi, you said I should ask you if I didn't understand anything. Sorry if this is really obvious, but how does one remove your blog post RE my RfA on the main page without deleting the blog post itself? Thanks--Gilderien Talk| 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the RfA blog post from Category:News and changed the bloglist on the main page to show only blog posts in that category. It used to be like this until LexiLexi redesigned the page. --Weas-El ✉ 23:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rex Libris Thanks Weas-El. I've added the novelisation of another classic, this time Dr. Strangelove. As it's one of the few novelisations written by the original author, and one of the fewer still written by a talented author, it's now part of Rex Libris. If you are curious, coming up are some short story collections by Joan Vinge and the near-future Singularity tale Rainbows End. Do you also like the quotes section? :Another question. There's less than a month to go until Inheritance. (Apologies if the German translation is released later.) To keep me going, would you recommend that I read some Markus Heitz? I've seen a couple of the English translations of his Dwarves series in bookshops and wondered whether he's any good. I understand that there are only six professional or semi-professional German science-fiction authors, and I've likewise seen some of these translations in bookshops. Do any names stand out for you? (Glad to see that you've read Eddaic tales of Snorri Sturson. At least now I know that there's more than of us.)--Wyvern Rex. 14:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Die Elfen and many of the others look quite interesting, so I'm being moderately hampered only by the lack of possibility for me to obtain a copy at present. While we are on the subject, I once heard this about genre fiction in the EU: ::*In France, fantasy and horror go down well, and fantasy horror better still. (Jack Williamson's Darker Than You Think traditionally sells well in France) However, the average French buyer doesn't much like SF (Why? France gave the world SF in the form of Jules Verne.) ::*Likewise, in spite of inspiring most of the world's fantasy novels, the German market prefers SF, the more realistic science the better, but no fantasy except Tolkien. And the SF has to have been written in the English language first. And translated, very, very badly. ::In northern Italy, epic fantasy and swords and sorcery have a huge market but in south Italy, it just dies away. ::Does any of this seem true?--Wyvern Rex. 16:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I've got out the book in which I read about EU genre fiction. It's one of the guidebooks already on Rex Libris, but out of the respect for the author ("The world's foremost authority on Buck Rogers") I won't say which one. :::*Apparently, the UK authors have no concept of writing about space and are far too experimental/reactionary for their own good. All UK authors can write are epic fantasies and cosy catastrophes. (So Arthur C. Clarke and J. G. Ballard don't count then?) :::*In the US, they write loud space opera and sword and sorcery but have no concept of emotion. (What about Philip K. Dick? The Dark Tower? Inheritance?) :::*The USSR, the nation which gave us Solaris and Roadside Picnic, doesn't get mentioned. :::So, maybe not that accurate. ~70% of my favorite epic fantasy series are American, while the best sword and sorcery I've ever read was by Mike Moorcock, who's English. Likewise, almost all of the space opera I buy from current authors (Vinges excepted) is produced in the UK while the most terrifying horror was likewise British. (The Americans have still got the upper hand when it comes to writing good detective fiction and westerns but that's beside the point.) Anyway, here's a man in glasses talking about fantasy novels...--Wyvern Rex. 09:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nearly forgot, if you like fantasy novels, then these two anthologies are pretty good. I've read most of the stories in them elsewhere and can recommend a number of the series.--Wyvern Rex. 10:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::So you've got Beyond the Shadows and The Black Prism left? I had a look for you and I found this, which I believe is the first.--Wyvern Rex. 10:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you do. Anyway, I've just finished sorting out some of the old, difficult to classify, unread and forgotten about literature, so that will probably be all for this week on REX LIBRIS. (I've got a load of Ballard that I'm still worrying about.) Next, maybe some of m john harrison's (without caps, very important) beautiful/savage space opera, Vernor Vinge's punk-style Zones of Thought, Dan Simmons Hyperion/Endymion (Chaucer in space, methinks), the grandeur of Paul McAuley's Eternal Light or Michael Swanwick's revisionist fantasy? Anyway, I'm retreating to another genre, detective fiction by one of its few truly great exponents, the existentialist, lyrical and cynical Raymond Chandler, whose unique style inspired more than one SF novel. I'll finish with this thought: ::::::*Some of the authors on my list would probably need a dictionary and some spare hours to construct a sentence containing the words "postmodernism" and "synthesis". ::::::*Some of the authors on my list use "postmodernism" and "synthesis" in at least every other sentence in the belief that this somehow makes them superior. ::::::*The remainder of authors on my list can consistently rival any other authors in other genres or literary fiction.--Wyvern Rex. 12:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Moratensis Can you place this character? Paolini created him, but he may not be in the books.--Wyvern Rex. 10:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Found it on the German Random House website.--Wyvern Rex. 10:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No, sorry, no idea... where exactly did you find the name? Could you give me a link to that website? --Weas-El ✉ 10:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I found this page but it still doesn't ring a bell. --Weas-El ✉ 10:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here Anyway, how's this: ::::--Wyvern Rex. 17:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nice :) I found Moratensis in the books by the way: :::::--Weas-El ✉ 22:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I've added the quote, please consider my FA nomination for Murtagh and another user's for Thorn. (Alright, I bought two more books over the weekend. I'm being severely tempted by the Shannara omnibus series. Three, sometimes four books brought together to form what appears to be the biggest paperback in the world. I'm going to have to give in very soon.)--Wyvern Rex. 11:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Interview and newsletter Here and here. Lot's of Inheritance-related caginess, Doctor Who in-jokes, Angela the herbalist and discussion of Paolini's next projects.--Wyvern Rex. 08:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't noticed your message. Thanks, I'll read it now. --Weas-El ✉ 17:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::First draft. If this is good enough, I hope that we can incorporate it into the article. There's not much point in updating the other featured templates, as anything we write now may well be proved wrong in under a week.--Wyvern Rex. 18:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's right. Your draft is fine, thanks for taking care of this. --Weas-El ✉ 20:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Book preordered.--Wyvern Rex. 17:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::If all of you are going to read Inheritance before me, I'll probably have to take a break from editing here until I've read it too. --Weas-El ✉ 17:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll be getting it 9:30 Tuesday. I'm happy to cover for you. :-) --Gilderien Talk| 22:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks a lot, that's great to know. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 22:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I might be a little later, but there's always Amazon and Search Inside. Right Weas-El, in that case I've got your bags packed and I've booked the cheapest tickets I could find as we are on a shoestring budget. You've got a sightseeing tour of Dras-leona, courtesy of the Empire. Don't worry, I'll write to tell you things such as the identity of the last Dragon Rider (It's going to be Arya, isn't it?) while you are watching all the arcane and foul ceremonies of the followers of Tosk. Why not enjoy this, in which small amounts of Inheritance are positively drip-fed to fans while you walk those famous lead-lined streets?--Wyvern Rex. 09:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be listening to that tonight...I hear you guys are touring the central Empire, I'm currently in Dras Leona defended by a water cannon, might see you there....--Gilderien Talk| 21:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. What's the template for the warning that an IP or User has been blocked? ::Are you looking for Template:Blocked, placed on the user talk page in question? You probably won't see us there, not least because I've been trapped in this tower in Urû'baen for a week. Bribing the guards to get in was easy enough, apparently it's their main source of income. I convinced them that the thermos flask and the laptop were important artefacts that I'd been charged with satekeeping, and that my M. John Harrison novels were books of magic spells. I didn't anticipate that the aged stairs would give way, or that I would still be here even as massed armies converge around me and dragons take to the air...--Wyvern Rex. 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I was, thank you. Anyway, Snails...! Read Dune? Vast Desert? New creatures to appear? Fear the arrival of the giant Alagaesian land snail! We have followed the Werecats and are marching (sliding) into battle. Galbatorix, Lord of Evil, prepare to be squished by a hundred-foot foot!--Gilderien Talk| 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Gastropods are coming! The Gastropods are coming! The Gastropods ... wait, that's why the book had 880 pages! The secret plan is to kill Galbatorix using old age!--Wyvern Rex. 09:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wyvern, why don't you install some computer virus to incapacitate Galbatorix's mother-ship... err, mother-dragon... mother... whatever, never mind. --Weas-El ✉ 11:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I thought about it, but this is just typical. I'm on Windows and the entirety of the Empire is on Apple. It's like trying to force a USB stick into a SCART socket. There's no way I could jailbreak this before the snails get here! Still, rummaging around I found some of the fantasy novels being used to inspire new evil schemes, including The Sword of Shannara by Terry Brooks. On the back is a quote by some kid from Montana talking about how if you haven't read Terry Brooks, you haven't even started on fantasy. Alright then, I've got nothing better to do... Makes you wish you'd booked the Helgrind experience, or the unspecified amount of time in Viriconium...--Wyvern Rex. 12:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The Apple Empire? Send Galbatorix one of those spam emails with a StuxWing worm on it, guaranteed to destroy ANY evil fruit-based empire. Whilst repelling those pesky Varden breakaway fighters, I expanded our chapter template a bit. Anyway, I'll return to the battle, and may we brave warriors meet again when our greatest foe has been toppled. (Or alternatively when all Alagaesia is a pool of molten rock :/ ) Atra du evarinya ono varda--Gilderien Talk| 21:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good work. I left my Internet worm farm at home but I've devised a plan. Galbatorix has been using Terry Goodkind's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sword_of_Truth The Sword of Truth series.] After an entirely desultory holiday in D'hara last year (having people flayed as mealtime entertainment is offputting to say the least, let alone when you think that you're going to be volunteered), I swore that I would never go near Goodkind's work again, but I've managed to delete the series from his computer network, replacing it with We the Living, Anthem, The Fountainhead and Atlas Shrugged. He could either get his magical powers damped down by the sheer weight of Ayn Rand's leaden prose, or even if he (unthinkably) succeeds, the philosophy would probably encourage him to assert his own superiority and encourage people to fight back once more. I'm now going to try and jump. My fall will be broken by a large pile of Zeddicus Zul'Zorandor... (life flashes before eyes, Wyvern realises how underused Orik's character is and briefly gets a glimpse of who Angela really is, although he spends a regrettable amount of time in the elven forests scenes of Eldest and in endless debates over dwarf politics) Well, that's a relief. If Galbatorix had been a collector of Dragonlance novels instead of Sword of Truth, I could just have walked down but maybe you have to work with what you've got. To battle against the stubs!--Wyvern Rex. 09:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Where are those "Brains..." we were promised? I have read about about 400 pages, examined the new dictionary and won a Dragon Dip prize, but I won't post spoilers here unless you've already read them. Looking through the dictionary, however, it appears that my guess about snails may not have been that far off the mark...--Gilderien Talk| 21:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I probably won't have the time to read the book in the next week or two, I'm afraid :-( The german edition will be released on November 19, maybe I can start reading it at the end of the month. By the way... "Inheritance readers looking for Brains!" would be a great headline :-D --Weas-El ✉ 22:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey some guy replaced all the important pages with woodchuck. I restored some of them but many of the pages are locked too normal contributors. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.176.108.34 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:20, 4. Nov. 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :Thanks for the information. I have already blocked the vandal, my bot will fix the damage soon. --Weas-El ✉ 23:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Inheritance Well, my mustelid colleague, it's finished. You can't deny that it was good ride. Saphira's point of view turns up once or twice, Angela has some "Crowning Moments of Awesomeness", we have a final farewell to Brom, a green dragon hatched, queens were crowned, Vrael fans get to meet the soul of his dragon, Galbatorix ... well interesting and even slightly poignant things happened to him, Eragon & Co finally get to rummage around in the Vault of Souls, Eragon gets to go back to the Blood-Oath Celebration, we lose a few old friends, gain some, Bladesinger from Brisingr very briefly lends a hand and some prophecies are revealed. There. The quieter moments are probably among the best, a personal favorite of mine being Eragon's farewell to Sloan. And if you're wondering about Murtagh and Thorn ... it didn't turn out quite as you anticipated. Just a slight, understated moment that brought out the best in Inheritance.--Wyvern Rex. 16:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're making me really curious... especially about those "slightly poignant things" that happen to Galbatorix. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 19:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've actually decided that I don't want to wait any longer... and started reading the english book. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 12:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for doing the chapter list, was just about to do them. Will get working on the articles.--Gilderien Talk| 21:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. The seven words? ::::I just finished inheritance today it was brilliant. It was the best book yet. (also there was another reference to doctor who)shurtagal 20:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have actually read one third of the book, and I really like it. It is really hard not to read any spoilers here. I am curious about that reference to Doctor Who, but don't tell any details, please. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 20:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::More than one Doctor Who reference as far as I can tell...--Gilderien Talk| 21:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: User Rights Sounds good to me my friend. We haven't gotten our copy of Inheritance yet :( Apparently the mail service is really slow : / I hope to start devouring it once we get it and I should be on a bit more. Work has it's ups and downs, so we'll see how it goes I guess ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :My thanks, Weas-El. Regarding those "On X but trying to avoid spoilers" templates, do you think that creating them for the other three books would be a good idea? (I spent yesterday in a bookshop, moving Inheritance to the front on many of the stands.)--Wyvern Rex. 12:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, why not. I have done few other things than reading during the last hours by the way. :-) --Weas-El ✉ 12:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi All Well.... figured I'd stop by. This was my online home for around a year.... and now... it's all over. Amazing book, and I hoped you all read it and enjoyed it as much as me. spoiler the ending was sad, but it is true that there was no other way. I look forward to reading other adventures in Alagaesia as time moves on. I'll be checking in for a while now, hope to discuss the books with some of you guys if you want to open up a new talk page or something. I have since forgotten how to do that. It was a nice run, may your swords stay sharp. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 : Oh, well don't read Wyvern's talk page right now then! Spoilers! :P That being said I won't fully explain my reasons for returning yet, because it has to do with the end kinda. But after you finish, I have a link I think you will enjoy, and Wyvern too. I only just found it, and... well I can't say much for fear of spoiling but I think all who finish Inheritance will like it. Let me know when you're done - it truly was an enthralling read :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 20:06, November 13, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). ::Hey! You finished Inheritance yet? — Swish ::Yes I have. Good not having to fear reading spoilers any longer. :-) --Weas-El ✉ 08:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha amen to that. :D Oromis image This mess age is concerning the Oromis image. i found this image while browing though images on bing and led me to a website saying the gamne name was battle for Alagaesia im not sure if this is by Paolini himself or someone else ill se if its official and ill get more info to your by wednesday on 11-16-11 ill have the website name game name and the creator of the image and the officiality of it. Anthony ellis 20:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 20:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Features Two things....Was the enacting of the expanded wiki navigation automatic (by Wikia) or turned on? Is there a forum for discussing other features? And was "Polls" already on, because I think I have disabled it. Thanks :-)--Gilderien Talk| 21:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Shame on you! ;-) I activated the expanded wiki navigation today. There is a discussion about optional features here: Forum:WikiaLabs. According to the list of recent changes you enabled achievements and disabled them again shortly after, but not the polls. I think that feature has already been active before. --Weas-El ✉ 21:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Link Agreed, please add to Community.--Wyvern Rex. Send Carrier Pidgeon| 18:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:Time As you can see, I've revised the wording and added a reference to the AC timeline.--Wyvern Rex. 16:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good idea to do the link. By the way, for translating I use Google and my aged Franklin European Language Convertor, possibly the last such device in existance that could give you the exchange rate from Francs to Deutschmarks via Lira...--Wyvern Rex. 16:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It's one of those things. I got the translator for Christmas 2001... ADVERT: Anyway, I've written a guest post for Swish's blog about Paolini's upcoming SF project. I use my knowledge of literature, author websites and scrying to work out what it could be about. I'll post a link when it's up. ADVERT ENDS.--Wyvern Rex. 17:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I've no objection to the category, but "Member of the Forsworn" is singular rather than plural. I thought it better to start again. I wouldn't say scrying is easy but here's a quick and simple run down. :::*Assemble all relevant Inheritance items: books, guides, autographs, bookplates etc. These form a nexus of power and should be placed around a shiny surface. :::*Speak the required spell in the Ancient Language. :::*Fail, because I've never met Paolini and have never been to Montana. :::*Ring up the Tet Corporation from The Dark Tower, explaining that I have an interest in fighting unspeakable ancient evils. I then email them the references from my very short and disastrous stint as temporal control agent in Charles Stross's Laundry universe. :::*To my surprise, get accepted. Receive information which would enable me to create a portal between worlds and get told that I need to recover a dwarven ring from Middle-earth. :::*Upon entering, forget about the ring and instead head to the time of the Kin-strife to steal the Palantír of Osgiliath. :::*Take a wrong turning and get imprisoned in the Twilight universe for fifty years. :::*Work out how to escape, having taking care to have the Twilight Earth destroyed by causing the sun to enter the red giant phase early. :::*Stop off in the Glitter Band of Alastair Reynolds Revelation Space universe to have my age readjusted by a back-street Bloodgrafter. :::*Return to Earth, enter hiding from both the Laundry (who still want to talk to me about the Elder Gods I unleashed onto the universe) and the Tet Corporation. :::*Go back in time to change the name on my birth certificate, making it harder for me to be tracked, accidently preventing Samuel R. Delany from writing the sequel to his classic space opera Stars In My Pocket Like Grains of Sand by stealing a piece of paper with his storyline ideas on it. :::*Return to a time five minutes after I left, replace the shiny surface with the Palantír and get to work. :::Now, I'm assuming you would want to take the dragon with you, so my advice would involve a quick stop-off on Anne McCaffery's Pern instead of Osgiliath, from where it is comparatively easy to pass through to the banks of the Yser Canal in Viriconium. Then, it's just a case of passing through to London in a place where the walls of the world have worn thin and selling part of your respective souls to the Shrander, who would look into the Kefahuci Tract and reveal a cryptic statement about the future to you. With sufficient amounts of beer, I may be persuaded to go into detail about all this.--Wyvern Rex. 11:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have, over the years, done everything I could think of to destroy that universe. The "red giant" was quite good but I'm now importing Professor Doktor Abraham Van Helsing and Roland Deschain. Take that, franchise profits! If this fails, I'll get an entire Beserker ship through the portal! Honestly, the only universe where I had a more throughly miserable time was Gor and actually in virtually every example of paranormal romance I've had the misfortune to get foisted on me. Naturally, this sort of thing is not included on the paragon of taste, culture and refinement that is Rex Libris but I can do quite a good trade by selling them online... Anyway, do you want to start the chapter summaries or shall I?--Wyvern Rex. 12:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey You didn't tell me you were a sysop and a 'crat over here.Tparis00ap 00:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Pardon, have we met? --Weas-El ✉ 07:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Does the "TParis" part not give it away. Are you not same Weas-El on Shurtugal.com's Wiki?Tparis00ap 18:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Right, sorry, I remember now. You still haven't got those spam bots under control, have you? :-/ I'm really glad we don't have this problem here. Have you tried installing a filter like MW:Extension:AbuseFilter? --Weas-El ✉ 17:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::No. I put very little effort into Shurtugal Wiki because Mike can't be arsed to bother paying attention to his own project. Shurtugal Wiki wasnt my idea and I never agreed to run it for Mike. I offered to update the software, add a few extentions for parser functions, and create some new sysops and then I got left cleaning up the mess. I suppose adding some abuse extensions would help with it but, meh, it's not my problem. Mike has never managed to come through for anything I've asked of him other than giving me access to the site so I can't feel bad. I mostly edit Wikipedia; I'm a sysop over there.Tparis00ap 00:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::An admin at Wikipedia? Nice! I just browsed your user page. ;-) I'm not very active at Wikipedia, and only in the German version. :::::Having two competitive Inheritance wikis is pointless in the first place. Mike's intentions to bring all platforms together are understandable though. --Weas-El ✉ 11:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Page Hi I just noticed that our welcome user page links to Inheritance IRC. Does anyone actually ever use this (I can never get Wikia Chat to work, even when there are multiple people online)? --Gilderien Talk| 21:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't notice your message earlier. The old IRC channel isn't used any more, as far as I can tell. And none of the active users has sysop rights there. I tried to contact GHe via email, but never received an answer. But I think since there's this easy to use Wikia chat, there's no need for an IRC channel any more. :What exactly is your problem with the Wikia chat? --Weas-El ✉ 22:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC)